


i feel like i'm drowning

by Chinatsu114



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Hate, Hurt, Love, Love/Hate, Murder, Short, Short One Shot, Song fic, i am crying, i am not crying, i am sad, i feel like i am crying but i am not okay, i feel like i am drowning, naiwność, omc has good friends, złe towarzystwo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114
Summary: You're holding me down andYou're killing me slow





	i feel like i'm drowning

_I feel like I'm drowning_   
_I'm drowning_   
_You're holding me down and_   
_Holding me down_   
_You're killing me slow_   
_So slow, oh-no_   
_I feel like I'm drowning_   
_I'm drowning_

Kiedyś myślałem, że jesteś inna, ale teraz znam prawdę. Powinienem zobaczyć to już dawno, nie chowałaś się zbytnio, nie ukrywałaś. To ja byłem zaślepiony twoją urodą, tym, że ktoś taki jak ty, zwrócił uwagę na kogoś takiego jak ja.

Moi znajomi mnie ostrzegali, ale nie zwracałem na nich uwagi, mówiłem, że nie mają racji, ale oni byli podejrzliwi. Próbowali pokazać mi prawdę, ale zamykałem oczy, by móc pobyć jeszcze trochę w marzeniach.

Jesteś trucizną, powoli mnie zatruwasz, zabierasz moje życie, nie pytając o pozwolenie. Sprawiasz, że nie wiem kim jestem.

Twoje spojrzenie jest ciągle odległe, jakbyś knuła i marzyła o torturach, którym mnie poddasz. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co kryje się w twojej głowie, twój umysł niczym raj dla szatana.

Czuję się jakbym tonął odkąd cię poznałem. Najpierw był to błękit twojego spojrzenia, a później twoja nienawiść do świata, do ludzi, do mnie, twoja złość na wszystko, co nie idzie po twojej myśli, moja krew, którą tak polubiłaś i robisz wszystko, by widzieć ją jak najczęściej.

Powoli mnie zabijasz, z każdą kroplą, raną, czuję się coraz słabszy. Z dnia na dzień jest mnie coraz mniej, z każdą sekundą ubywam, lecz kiedy mnie zabraknie?

Z jednej strony czuję wobec ciebie nienawiść, lecz z drugiej jest mi ciebie żal. Nie masz w sobie żadnych pozytywnych emocji ani nikogo, kto mógłby cię nimi obdarować. Uśmiechy, które otrzymujesz są fałszywe, gdy ktoś widzi jak wyglądasz przez okno, życzy ci, byś z niego wypadła, a jeśli schodzisz po schodach, marzeniem każdej przechodzącej osoby jest zrzucenie cię z nich.

Czasami próbuję tłumaczyć sobie twoje zachowanie, chcąc pozostać w świecie snów. Mówię sobie, że nikt nie nauczył cię kochać, że znasz jedynie nienawiść, lecz potem dochodzę do wniosku, że to i tak bez znaczenia, bo moje rany pieką, a oczy szczypią.

Czuję się jakbym tonął, to ty jesteś tego przyczyną.

Powoli mnie zabijasz, trzymając mnie za włosy, bym nie mógł wyciągnąć głowy z wanny.

Może tym razem naprawdę utonę?

 


End file.
